


And I'm gonna find my way back to your side

by elfdean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, x- - Fandom
Genre: AU, ER (Established Relationship), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Зимний Солдат в бегах. На его хвосту Интерпол, МИ-6, ФБР, ГИДРА и ЩИТ. Капитан Америка и мужик с крыльями буквально дышат в спину. Чего уж точно не ожидал Солдат, так это странного мужика с когтями, что вызвался помочь с его проблемами.





	And I'm gonna find my way back to your side

**Author's Note:**

> Мне очень нравятся фанфы, где у Баки-Зимнего есть и другие друзья, помимо Мстителей. Особенно нравится, когда этот друг - Логан. Все мы знаем, что Солдат убил жену Логана - Итсу ( Итцу). Само собой, он жаждет мести и т.д. Он выследил Солдата, бросился на него, но это уже другой человек.Это баки Барнс, который конкретно заебался и хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. Росомаха не простил его, но и не уходит. Вместе они ездят по миру и уничтожают базы Гидры. Ну, и от Кэпа с командой прячутся, само собой.
> 
> https://pre00.deviantart.net/d406/th/pre/i/2015/270/7/6/wolverine_and_the_winter_soldier_by_onchonch-d9b49yz.png  
> https://orig08.deviantart.net/5bc7/f/2016/165/4/a/tn0_wolverine40_017_by_dynamo1212-da69rbu.jpg  
> https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/11113/111133231/4974272-ws+40.jpg  
> https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/10/107456/3037269-0074999494-tn0_W.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ac/36/18/ac36180fa1152b7b1b58734b23226e77.jpg - и пусть это дочь Человека-Муравья, все равно мило :з  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/38/b9/d7/38b9d72ba83c26bb6cf4c2e5c4ca883e.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/1003410cc3f902862bfae84fd9da906c/tumblr_oxor0jE8PN1wwgqyro1_500.png - Солдат умеет плести косички ;)  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/8d/8e/ca8d8e399167b9aaa039a3adb41ab0d3.jpg - немного комиксного канона
> 
> Mat Kearney – Ships In The Night
> 
> БЕТА: Тупая Тумбочка

Поздней ночью я слышу плач,  
Я слышу его, пытаясь заснуть.  
Пока вся любовь вокруг тебя умирает,  
Как ты сумел остаться таким сильным?  
Как ты смог скрывать это так долго?  
Как мне утолить боль?  
Как мне спасти…  
Ангела, упавшего в темноту? ©

 

Склянки, колбочки, пробирки, микроскоп, журналы и даже книги с отчетами — все лежало вразнобой и дико раздражало сидящего за столом мужчину. Он тер виски и не мог сосредоточиться. Очередной провал! Пять лет танцев и попрошайничества «определенной суммы» у начальства — и ради чего? Ещё одного овоща на медицинском столе? Сколько столетий Гидре ещё придется потратить, чтобы добиться успеха? Арним Золе понадобилось несколько месяцев на создание Зимнего Солдата. И это было во время Второй Мировой! С допотопными приборами и без нынешних аппаратов. Прошёл почти век, а они так и не сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Напарник находился в другой комнате и устраивал разнос полета подчиненным. Что уж тут сказать, он тоже не в себе. Да только если находится в бешенстве второй, то летит все, что попадет ему под руку — больно яростный характер.

— Закрой пасть, когда я говорю! Что значит, вы не думали, что подопытная убьёт себя?! — доносилось из-за закрытой двери.

Мужчина скосил на вышеупомянутую дверь взгляд и вздохнул. Жестом показал лаборантам убрать тело со стола. Никто не подходил: ни женщины, ни мужчины. Взрослые и старики даже не доходили до второй фазы. Всегда ждал обидный провал. Они все перепробовали, кроме…

— Кроме, — произнес вслух мужчина, словно громом пораженный.

Он сорвался с места и мгновенно оказался в соседнем помещении, где продолжал бушевать его партнер в нелегком деле.

— Я знаю, что нам нужно! — воскликнул восторженно.

И почему же они раньше до этого не додумались? Моральные взгляды и общественное мнение? Чепуха! Ради науки и светлого будущего нужно идти на некоторые жертвы. Это же будет такой прорыв. Зола может и дальше вариться в адском котле, завидуя его гениальному мозгу. Если они успеют все сделать до очередной проверки начальства, то ничья голова не полетит с плеч.

Разгневанный компаньон поднял брови и взглядом далеким от безобидности посмотрел на него.

— И что это?

— Только подумай, кого за последнюю тучу лет не было в числе подопытных?

Товарищ довольно ухмыльнулся и потер руки. Гениальные умы понимают друг друга без слов.

***

 

Шесть лет спустя 

Солдат очнулся в камере с мягкими стенами и в смирительной белой рубашке. Ужасно болела грудная клетка. Ублюдки из Гидры вскрывали его! Вот почему он так долго не мог вернуться в сознание.

Он осмотрелся и пришёл в дикую ярость. Гидра сумела усыпить его, но это не значит, что они сумеют удержать.

Солдат попытался порвать рубашку, но боль в груди была невыносимой. Он закашлялся и встал на колени.

Два года он провёл в бегах: вспоминал, защищался и учился заново быть человеком. Солдат думает, что в последнее время он походил на человека. У него была работа (в небольших городах всегда нужна грубая рабочая сила), зарплата и небольшая квартира на отшибе. Были приятели по работе, субботние вечера он проводил в баре и задумывался о покупке старого Харлея. Он был близок к тому, чтобы снова стать Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом.

Если бы блядская Гидра не устроила засаду в его квартире. Солдат подозревает, что его соседу по комнате не понравится огромная дыра в стене. И ведь картиной за десять баксов не прикроешь. По ночам довольно-таки прохладно.

Гидра хочет его списать или перенастроить? Стереть его память и дать нового обработчика, а потом и куратора? Черт возьми, он не будет терпеть это снова. Только не тогда, когда он познал вкус свободы и приятности бытия человеком. Солдат все ещё в бегах и в мировом розыске, многие радости жизни для него под запретом, но ему нравится проводить вечера в баре, гулять с друзьями и ездить на озёра. Он не хочет снова быть вещью и оружием Гидры.

Солдат встал, опираясь спиной на стену. Левая рука работала, местами искрясь и заедая. Пришлось напрячься, чтобы разорвать рубашку. Он все ещё был не в форме, до восстановления было очень далеко. Ему нужна была вода, новые бинты и его рюкзак с инструментами. Его механическая рука будет бесполезна и потянет его вниз, как только он приложит все силы, чтобы выбраться из камеры. На его этаже наверняка стоит несколько отрядов Гидры (сержанты-лейтенанты, не меньше. Его всегда высоко ценили). Он сможет зачистить этот этаж, но вот выйти с подземной базы…

Вероятность побега: 25% 

В него будут стрелять транквилизаторами или холостыми патронами. Свои вещи Гидра не любит портить, особенно если те все ещё могут послужить в дальнейшем. А это означает, если он не хочет вернуться в кресло, то Солдату следует найти верный способ устранить себя в считанные секунды.

Прошлая попытка самоустранения не увенчалась успехом. Гидра жестко наказала его за то, что он думал, что его жизнь принадлежит ему. 

Солдат зарычал и бросился на дверь. Цельнометаллическая — без взрывчатки или пропуска десятого уровня дверь невозможно открыть. Но Гидра создала его, обучала и тренировала так, чтобы он делал невозможное. Он напрягся. Грудная клетка вспыхнула болью, а рот наполнился кровью. Когда успел прокусить губу? Боль — это хорошо. Боль — это порядок, запомни. Удар один, второй, третий. На секунду он ощутил боль в плече. Возможно, что он сломает себе кость или повредит стык соединения. Сжав челюсть, Солдат упрямо наносил новые удары. Угол двери отошел от рамы со скрежетом поврежденного металла. Что-то в руке сдвинулось, пластина зашла на другую. Рука нагревалась, а значит, надо поторопиться, если он не хочет пережить неприятные моменты в этой камере.

Солдат зажмурился и нанес ещё один удар, когда услышал скрежет и почти звериное рычание. Открыв глаза он увидел три острых лезвия, что с легкостью вскрывали цельнометаллическую дверь, словно банку шпротов.

Дверь открылась с грохотом, подняв столб пыли и вой сирен. Спаситель фыркнул и принялся отряхиваться, сжимая губами сигару.

— Сосед, — только и сказал он, делая шаг назад.

Солдат кивнул и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Мир завертелся, вызывая рвоту и головную боль. Он не знал, дело ли в том, что повредил свою руку, или химикаты Гидры стали выходить из его организма. Сосед схватил его за правую руку и потащил в сторону выхода. От него только требовалось переступать трупы и вовремя сообщать код доступа.

Камера Зимнего Солдата находилась на минус шестом подуровне. Логан, прежде, чем найти его, немного поплутал и попсиховал. Это неудивительно, ведь вся база пропахла хлоркой, пылью, порохом и кровью. Для утонченного нюха Росомахи это должно быть пыткой. Первое время Солдат от столь ужасных запахов лез на стенку.

— Пора поработать, приятель, — Логан аккуратно встряхнул его, возвращая в сознание, — куда дальше идти?

Темные круги перед глазами загораживали обзор, и он весь повис на своем спасителе, но даже в таком состоянии эту дверь не забыть. Лаборатория, комната настройки, находилась рядом с выходом. Солдат всегда мечтал, когда его поведут в этот кабинет после успешной миссии, что сбежит. Убьет охрану своей рукой, ножом или одним точным ударом ноги, и сбежит. Но страх перед обработчиком был намного сильнее этой глупой мечты. После кресла он уже не о чем думать и не мог. Он уже был вещью, а вещи не умели думать.

Прикрыв глаза и собрав всю силу воли в кулак, он отошёл от Логана и отправился навстречу своему главному страху.

Солдат опустил металлическую руку рядом с дверным сканером — дверь открылась с тихим жалобным звуком. В комнате было пусто, и он смело шагнул внутрь.

Здесь не было привычного кресла, ограждающего «забора» и медицинского оборудования. Солдат бы подумал, что ошибся лабораторией, если бы не засохшая кровь на белой плитке. Он помнит, что её уже не оттереть, как бы лаборанты ни старались. Его всегда наказывали на одном и том же месте. Кровь уже въелась в плитку, впиталась и уже стала неотделима с цементом.

И в этом месте стояла железная детская кроватка. Это было так ужасно, больно и жутко. Солдат не хотел думать о том, зачем она здесь находится и что стало с ребенком. Из небольшой каморки послышался звон и тихая ругань. Они здесь не одни. Видимо, не все «белые халаты» свалили с базы. Обернувшись назад, он не увидел Логана и сам выругался сквозь зубы. Отступать было некуда. Он поднял голову и подпрыгнул, снимая решетку вентиляции. Труба широкая, точно вместит его тело и сможет выдержать его вес. Он прикусил костяшки правой руки, когда все его раны вспыхнули новой волной боли.

Солдат понял, что занял отличное место для наблюдения. Он аккуратно полз по трубе, стараясь не шуметь. Двигать левой рукой он уже не мог. Если бы не умение отодвигать боль на второй план, то отрубился бы уже на месте. Приложившись горячим лбом об холодный металл трубы, он довольно застонал. Как же хотелось назад в криокамеру. Где холодно и спокойно. Ни о чем не нужно думать, не нужно бежать и прятаться. Солдат бы даже согласился на заморозку у друзей Капитана Америки (высокий уровень опасности, код: красный, убить любой ценой), но Капитану нужен Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс, а этого он дать ему не может.

Он открыл глаза и замер. Новое окно решетки открывало вид на ту самую кроватку.

В железной постельке лежала белокурая девочка на тонкой белой простыне, укрытая потрепанным клетчатым пледом. Она была оплетена трубками, электродами на груди и висках, в вену введен катетер. Девочка спала, сжав кулачки. Солдат подцепил края решетки пальцами правой руки. Дверь каморки открылась, и в поле зрения вошел мужчина (сорок лет, проблема с ногой, (авария?), уровень угрозы: низкий, в кармане держит два шприца и скальпель).

Он, не спеша, надевал перчатки на руки и включил диктофон в форме ручки.

— Время: пять минут одиннадцатого, — проговорил мужчина, взглянув на часы. — Субъект 3255-ХZ. Шесть лет. По протоколу 156 нужно уничтожить все следы Гидры. Агент неисправен, сбежал из своей камеры и сейчас убивает своих же. Мне приказано уничтожить Субъект 3255-ХZ, пока Агент не обнаружил его. Их встреча недопустима. — мужчина прижал два пальца к шее девочки. — Сердце бьется, но медленно, — он достал скальпель из кармана халата. — Начну вскрытие, как только яд убьет подопытную.

Тут уж Солдат не выдержал. Он выбил решетку и в мгновение ока вырвал из рук мужчины скальпель и вонзил его в шею врача. Отсоединив ребенка от всех трубок, он аккуратно взял малышку на руки и поспешил на выход.

От ребенка исходил знакомый запах. В голове возникли картинки, пожелтевшие, временами прожжённые электричеством, но родные и любимые. Он видел улицы, старые машины, слышал музыку и веселый смех. Пахло пшеницей, краской, солнцем и сливовым пирогом. Пахло домом.

Солдат крепче прижал к себе девочку и побежал прочь от проклятого места.

***

 

Ветер лениво ласкал разгоряченную кожу, солнце только восходило из-за гор. Мотор угнанного джипа Гидры едва слышно урчал на холостых оборотах. Солдат поправил куртку Логана на плечах спящей девочки и уставился в окно. Они покидали Ванкувер.

Солдат не помнит, как повстречал Джеймса «Логана» Хоулетта (позывной: Росомаха; высокий уровень опасности; когти и скелет из адамантия, вероятность победы: 65%). Честно говоря, он смутно помнит то время, после того, как вытащил Капитана Стивена Роджерса из Потомака. У Солдата тогда было одно огромное задание: не угодить в щупальца Гидры. Опять.

Кажется, это было в Эдмонтоне. В этом городе активность нацистских ублюдков была практически на нуле, поэтому Солдат рискнул задержаться там на недельку. Прогулялся по «черному рынку»: стащил парочку гранат, дистанционных мин, М-16, военных ножей и пистолеты. После шоппинга почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и попытался поесть. Вышло не очень хорошо: заболел живот, поднялась температура, и его долго рвало желчью. Солдат понял, что не стоит есть твердую пищу, если до этого получал питательные вещества через капельницу.

Солдат не доверяет своей памяти, не после того, как Гидра семьдесят с лишним лет стирала его личность и память, но, кажется, Росомаха настиг его после того, как Солдат разложил свои покупки в арендованной халупе.

В то время в Зимнем Солдате не было ничего человеческого: голые инстинкты, рефлексы и установки Гидры. Чужак проник на его территорию, его следует немедленно ликвидировать.

С ним происходило что-то странное. Солдат функционировал в пределах нормы, был хорошо вооружен и ознакомлен в прошлом с личным делом противника, но перед его взором все время возникали картинки. Воспоминания Джеймса Барнса.

Джеймс «Логан» Хоулетт был мутантом. Он очень быстро регенерировал, совсем как Стив. У него были нечеловеческие рефлексы, совсем как у Стива. Стив использует щит, суповая миска, Роджерс, не обманывай себя, а у Логана чертовски острые когти, что с легкостью разрывают его тактический костюм.

У Зимнего Солдата болит голова. Его мутит, колотит и выворачивает. Он не может сосредоточиться в бою, потому что его бросает в разные потоки времени. Росомаха бросает его тело на пол и пронзает своими когтями правую руку. Солдат не кричит, вещь не должна издавать звуки, если этого не требует хозяин, но болезненно рычит. Ему плохо, плохо, hochetsya domoj. Солдат лежит неподвижно и смотрит в глаза, что переполнены болью и яростью. Какая-то часть Зимнего Солдата, маленькая и выжившая, несмотря на постоянные удары электричеством, радуется. Его сейчас ликвидируют. Он будет свободен.

Росомаха нанёс ещё несколько ударов когтями (два ранения в правое плечо, грудина, живот и ключица), а затем откатился в сторону. Солдату нужно встать, уничтожить врага, все в нём кричит, чтобы он это выполнил немедленно, а затем заняться своими ранами. Но он лежит и сипло дышит. Пол такой прохладный, такой удобный. Ему нужна перезагрузка, перенастройка, глаза закрываются, функциональность ниже 12%…

Когда Солдат открыл глаза в следующий раз, то заметил, что все его раны были перевязаны, а сам он лежал на вонючем и продавленном матрасе. Первое, что пришло на ум — Гидра. Да вот только бы очнулся он связанный по рукам и ногам в кресле, а рядом стояло бы штук пятьдесят военных, вооруженных до зубов. Затем, почему-то, вспомнился Стив Грант Роджерс. Но тогда бы он сидел рядом и смотрел бы болезненным взглядом и держал за ручку. (Пока рыжая-русская оцепляла бы улицу и вызывала podkreplenie).

Услышав тихий щелчок и шипение, Солдат подскочил на ноги и потянулся к ножу, что всегда держал на бедре, но рука схватила воздух. Он был разоружен, а Джеймс Хоулетт сидел в кресле, смотрел на него и пил пиво. Все его оружие лежало на другом конце квартиры. Он уже прикидывал в уме, сколько секунд займет его прыжок, снятие пистолета с предохранителя, когда левая рука поймала стеклянную бутылку. Коктейль Молотова?..

Солдат в полной растерянности переводил взгляд с бутылки на мужчину.

— Знаю, что на тебя бухло не действует, но мы будем действовать по старинке. Выпьем несколько бутылок и постараемся зарыть топор войны, — Джеймс сделал очередной глоток и поставил бутылку в ноги, — хотя ты этот топор, конечно же, нихуя не помнишь. Но ничего страшного, времени у нас дохуя. Я помогу тебе.

С того момента прошло два месяца. Логан о себе практически ничего не рассказывает, да Солдат и не спрашивает. Не до того ему. Ночью не пытается вскрыть глотку — и хорошо.

Они вместе тренируются, разъезжают практически по всему свету и уничтожают базы Гидры. Иногда Логану кто-то звонит. Кто-то из какой-то школы. Солдат успевает услышать «профессор», а затем старается уйти из зоны слышимости. Это довольно-таки проблематично, ведь Гидра улучшила его слух в несколько раз. В нем уже ничего человеческого не осталось. Редко какой-то Скотт — после этого Логан долго рычит и много курит; Джин — много алкоголя и чёрного юмора; и Шторм (Солдат понял, что с погодой это никак не связано) — слишком задумчивый, и взгляд «в никуда».

Когда Солдата накрывает лавина воспоминаний, то он оккупирует диван и сидит неподвижно до тех пор, пока Логан не приходит смотреть футбольный матч на стареньком мотельном телевизоре. Он молча скидывает ноги с дивана всучивает Солдату миску с чипсами и открывает бутылки с пивом. Солдату нравятся острые чипсы «Лэйс», холодное пиво, но вот футбол ему не по вкусу. От постоянного бега белых точек у него болит голова.

Воспоминания чередуются. Они не поддаются никаким вычислениям и к их приходу нельзя подготовиться. Иногда случаются плохие дни. У обоих. В такие ночи мужчины сидят в противоположных углах. Солдат занимается своим оружием, а Логан что-то рисует, выкуривая очередную сигару. Вид рисующего мужчины щекочет что-то на краю мозга. Вызывает deja vu. Это воспоминание крутится, крутится в голове, его не получается ухватить, и Солдат, рыча от бессилия, выходит на улицу. Стрельба по банкам на расстоянии несколько метров помогает прийти в себя и расставить все по полочкам.

Однако не всегда старые методы могут помочь при новом пиздеце.

***

 

Росомаха

Логан старается затащить Солдата и ребёнка в мотель так, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений у заплывшим жиром хозяина вонючей гостиницы. Сделать это очень трудно, ведь Солдат вцепился в девчонку бульдожьей хваткой, и отпускать не собирался, хотя сам стоять на ногах уже не может. Логан только диву даётся, как эта робо-рука вообще все ещё работает.

Америка — страна, безусловно, толерантная, но вид бородатых мужиков, уделавшихся в крови с головы до ног, да ещё с раздетой белокурой девчушкой, однозначно вызовет ОМОН и Капитана Америку прямо к их порогу. Росомаха делает пометку в голове: побриться, купить новые шмотки и хавчик. Ещё надо разобраться с гребаной малолеткой. Это все-таки не семейная поездка на озеро, детям тут не место.

Он смог заставить Солдата уложить ребёнка на продавленную койку в углу, а затем затащил киборга в душ. Первая попытка закончилась спазмами, рвотой и кровью. Выходила вся та химическая дрянь, что успела ввести Гидра в тело Солдата. Вторая — с Солдата стекала грязь, засохшая кровь (своя и врагов), усталость и рвота. И только после третьего раза, Логан выпустил Солдата из уборной. Сам Джеймс принял душ нечеловечески быстро. Наводить марафет он будет потом, сначала надо перевязать все раны, вправить кости Солдата и заняться его рукой. Точнее, не дать уснуть, отключиться Солдату, пока тот будет чинить сам себя. Росомаха вправляет пластины только на предплечье.

Вся эта свистопляска закончилась в пятом часу утра. Солдат отключился на диване, словно выдернул вилку из розетки. Гидра здорово его натренировала. Логан проверил периметр, неспеша принял душ, побрился и только потом лег спать. Приказал сам себе встать через три часа. Им все ещё нужна жрачка и новая одежда. Нынешнюю только сжечь на заднем дворе.

Когда Росомаха проснулся, Солдат уже бодрствовал. Сидел в миниатюрной кухне и изучал личное дело, что стащил Логан, пока сам Солдат разыгрывал сцену из мелодрамы, что так любит смотреть Джубили.

Логан не читал это досье — когда бы он успел — но догадывается, что те «белые халатики» успели накалякать. У самого таких папок было завались. Хватило бы на самый большой костер в мире.

Кофе, как и в любом мотеле, что принимает тебя за несколько баксов, был дрянной и отдавал пластмассой. Пить его было тем ещё удовольствием. Однако Солдат выпил залпом и даже не поморщился.

Логан сел на второй свободный стул и включил телевизор для фона. Работал только новостной канал. Ведущая говорила про внезапно раскрывшуюся тайную организацию, Александра Пирса и исчезновение Капитана Америки. Мутант заметил краем глаза, как Солдат обратил свое внимание на телевизор, но поняв, что больше про Кэпа говорить не будут, снова вернулся к папке. Его левая рука напряженно гудела. Помятые пластины двигались туда-сюда, верный признак того, что Солдат сейчас в не лучшем расположении духа.

Логан никогда не считал себя любопытным человеком, но раз уж девчонка все ещё с ними, то лучше узнать, что она может выкинуть. Он не обманывался на её счет. Гидра даже из шестилетнего ребенка может сделать совершенное оружие.

Transigen pediatric cancer study

 

Он знает эту организацию. Эти ублюдки ставили опыты над детьми-мутантами. Затем вмешались они, люди-икс, и лавочку прикрыли. Видимо, ненадолго. Гидра и туда наложила своё щупальце.

Субъект: 3255-ХZ  
Возраст: шесть лет и два месяца  
Пол: женский  
Группа крови: II отрицательная  
IQ: 82-110  
Эмоциональный IQ 74-78 MNTS  
Источник ДНК: Агент («Зимний Солдат»)

 

Росомаха удивленно присвистнул и уставился в окно. Металлический кулак ударил по столу, оставляя после себя вмятину и трещину по всей столешнице. На пару с Солдатом они разрушили штук двадцать баз Гидры. Он видел записи, бумажные и с камер, знал, что Гидра сделала с Солдатом, и разделял его гнев. Логан более чем уверен, что, блять, никто и никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то из Гидры захочет ребёнка от Зимнего Солдата. Ни одна бы здравомыслящая женщина не легла бы под машину для убийств. Да и наверняка Зимнего Солдата не готовили для постельных утех. (Росомаха не сомневается, что такая программа бы точно добила одного звездно-полосатого супергероя).

Мать: суррогатное материнство. Предположительно, одна из пленниц Гидры.

 

О, ну, конечно. Ребятки из Гидры решили не травмировать себя и потенциальную мать и вспомнили про «ЭКО». Единственная процедура, что прошла безболезненно для Солдата. Логан посмотрел на мрачного соседа и покачал головой. Почти безболезненно.

Куратор: 0089-JGS

 

Да Господи Боже. Какой к чертям куратор? Этой пигалице шесть лет, что, по мнению Гидры, ребёнок должен уметь в шесть лет? Управлять самолетом, взламывать Пентагон и убивать президента США? Логан не самый лучший учитель, но, блять, кажется, в этом нежном возрасте ребёнок должен быть в дошкольном учреждении и рисовать палочки на листках.

Навыки Субъекта 3255-XZ:

— Повышенная сила (Субъект с легкостью сгибает сталь и другие металлы)

— Выносливость и живучесть (Субъект может обходиться без еды и воды неделю. Холод и жара не влияют на функциональность. Субъект также переживает детоксикацию [требуется неделя])

— Увеличение скорости (Субъект передвигается на такой же скорости, что и Агент. Юный возраст не влияет на передвижение)

— Улучшенные рефлексы (Субъект молниеносно реагирует на опасность. После двух неудачных попыток, Субъект поняла, что летящий предмет означает боль)

— Регенерация (Открытый перелом — два дня, внутренний — два с половиной. Ножевые, огнестрельные — за несколько часов)

По всем параметрам Субъект 3255-XZ превосходит Агента. С наступлением полового созревания у Субъекта, научный отдел Гидры рекомендует списать Агента. Хайль Гидра.

 

Логан посмотрел на остатки стола. Входная дверца громко хлопнула. Мужчина убрал дело в огромный рюкзак и закурил. Белокурая девчушка сидела в кровати и напряженным взглядом следила за его передвижением. Нагота её совершенно не смущала. Она старалась незаметно добраться до прикроватной тумбочки, где лежал нож Солдата.

Росомаха выругался сквозь зубы и выдохнул дым. Во что он, блять, только ввязался.

***

 

Стив

Когда у Стива появилась метка в четырнадцать лет, то грустил он месяца три, не меньше. Из его маленькой комнатушки вытащить не могли ни мать, ни черничные пироги, ни даже Баки. Маленький Стив старался понять, чем же он так расстроит свою родственную душу, что она однажды скажет ему такое?

Ответ Стив нашёл буквально на следующий же день, когда слег с температурой под сорок и со сломанной рукой. И Баки, и мать в одно горло орали, что дворовая кошка таких жертв не стоила. Стив же говорил, что важна каждая жизнь и тем парням из Квинса стоило преподать урок. Преподал урок, вообще-то, Баки, когда пришёл спасать друга с бейсбольной битой своего отца, но оно того стоило.

Соулмейт Стива будет несчастен из-за его здоровья. Любая простуда может стать последней.

— Да ладно тебе, Стиви, — говорил всегда Баки, когда он поднимал эту тему, — выше нос! Сейчас у тебя просто слабый иммунитет. Вот переболеешь ты всем, чем только можно, и больше тебя ни одна зараза не возьмет.

Стив сомневался, что человеческий организм работает именно так, но верил. Он всегда верил Баки.

Прошёл практически век. Стив обрел и потерял своего соулмейта. Он потерял своего Баки.

Роджерс потер рукой свою надпись под кофтой и с надеждой посмотрел на Наташу. Та тяжело вздохнула, покачала головой и вернулась к своему планшету.

«Ты, может, и делаешь меня несчастным, но без тебя я бы уже помер.»

Стив досконально не знал, был ли счастлив Баки с ним в Бруклине. Но на войне, после Аззано, они практически не расставались. Баки всегда следовал за ним, словно тень или ангел-хранитель, продолжал защищать его, несмотря ни на что, и никогда не сомневался в его поступках или действиях. Во время стоянок, в палатках, они бросались в омут с головой. Отдавали себя любви и страсти. Кусались, ласкали друг друга и обнимались так, словно хотели стать единым целым навсегда.

Когда Баки упал, душа Стива ушла вместе с ним. Его тело действовало на автомате. Была одна задача, и её нужно было выполнить любой ценой. И Стив с радостью её заплатил, ведь это означало, что он снова будет со своим соулмейтом.

Стив очнулся в Манхэтте будущего. В первый день разморозки он разрывался между двумя желаниями: закричать от безысходности и сделать что-нибудь такое, чтобы те агенты в костюмах его застрелили. Победила благоразумность Капитана Америки и вера в то, что нужный момент ещё придёт. Что он отдаст жизнь за свою страну, нужно просто потерпеть.

«Подожди ещё немного, Бак, — мысленно просил Стив, поглаживая свою метку, — скоро мы снова будем вместе».

В битве за Нью-Йорк Стив обрадовался так, словно Рождество наступило в середине лета. Капитан Америка отважно бросался на чиатури, Локи и огромный корабль. Наташа только успевала оттаскивать его от края. Того самого края, что он так жаждет. Романофф видела его насквозь и не спешила помогать национальной иконе Америки отправиться в последний путь. Этим-то она и напоминала ему Пегги.

«Тебе бы понравилась Наташа, Бак, — думал он, сидя в тёмной квартире. Бруклин горел разноцветными огнями и не спешил засыпать. В одной руке был коммуникатор для связи с Мстителями, а в другой — небольшая фотография Джеймса Барнса. Настоящее и прошлое. — Вы бы точно подружились. Она делает за тебя твою работу, придурок».

А потом его жизнь кто-то поставил на быструю перемотку. Все так стремительно завертелось, закружилось, что только и успевай отбиваться. Корабль, смерть Фьюри, Гидра в ЩИТЕ и Зимний Солдат. Метка горела огнём, но Стиву было некогда. Нужно было спасти Наташу в Лихае, а затем Сэма и…

Господи Боже.

Баки был жив и все это время был цепным псом Гидры. Жизнь такая сучка. Стив оценил иронию.

После провала проекта «Озарение» они с Сэмом практически проехали всю Европу и не сумели найти Баки. Все, что знал Стив, Баки жив. Это много, но в то же время чертовски мало.

— А ещё твой дружбан отходит от установок Гидры, — сказал как-то Сэм, когда они остановились в очередном мотеле-клоповнике, — и он пиздецки на них зол. Сколько баз он уже разгромил в одиночку? Двадцать, пятьдесят? Про многие из них не знал даже Фьюри. Это намного лучше, чем если бы он сидел у тебя на диване, ел «Тутти-Фрутти» и хандрил.

Стив согласен с Сэмом. Это хорошо, что Зимний Солдат пошёл против своих создателей. Это означает, что он осознал, что все, что с ним сотворила Гидра, это ужасно, неправильно и бесчеловечно. Они не имели на это право, и их надо остановить.

— Самое главное сейчас, чтобы Барнс понял, что он такой же человек, как и все остальные, — говорил Сэм, поедая фруктовое мороженое в хрустальной вазочке, — что он больше не вещь и никогда ею не был. Что он может сам принимать решения. Ему никто не хозяин. Это самый главный шаг. Фундамент. Если он это осознает и примет, то дальше будет проще и немного легче.

Как только Наташа вернулась из Венгрии, то тут же завалилась к Стиву домой, выгнала его из его же спальни и засела за ноутбуком. Забаррикадировалась, и три дня от неё было ни слуху, ни духу.

Стив терпеливо ждал результатов: не подслушивал разговоры Наташи с информаторами, носил ей в спальню еду и делал массаж плеч.

Сэм, если и хотел пошутить на эту тему, то после мрачного взгляда и броска кухонного ножа к опасной близости с шеей, замолчал и не отсвечивал.

— Мне мало что известно, — наконец-то заговорила Наташа в один день, — его последний след был обнаружен в Ванкувере. Пробыл там несколько дней. Уничтожен огромный комплекс генетики.

— Гидра, — хмыкнул Сэм, пожимая плечами.

Наташа кивнула и снова застучала ноготками по клавиатуре:

— Он был не один. Комплекс покинул с кем-то.

— Рамлоу? — предположил Стив, сжимая кулаки.

Командир СТРАЙКа сбежал из больницы с ожогами третьей (!) степени и больше его никто не видел. Заручиться поддержкой Зимнего Солдата в такое время было бы весьма логично. Рамлоу знает все, что знал Пирс. (Плюс-минус некоторые секретные данные по допускам, разумеется). С легкостью смог бы управлять Солдатом и без обнуления. Этот мужик бы точно отыгрался на Зимнем Солдате за всё.

Наталия кинула на него быстрый взгляд и покачала головой:

— Нет. Этот приятель пропал со всех радаров. Залег на самое дно. Он пока не в той форме, чтобы выйти на тропу войны, — Романофф быстро напечатала электронное письмо на русском и отправила очередному информатору, — я не знаю его спутника. Зимний Солдат запугал или дал большую сумму на лапу. Мои источники практически иссякли.

Стив откинулся на спинку дивана и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. Последний след в Ванкувере. Как давно Баки оттуда ушёл? Он серьёзно ранен? С ним все хорошо? Кто его спутник? Это кто-то из начальства Гидры или такая же жертва, как Барнс? Почему он убегает. Почему не даёт Стиву и шанса на то, чтобы помочь. Разумеется, Гидра сделала так, чтобы Зимний Солдат забыл и никогда не узнал о соулмейтах. Метки выжигали, стирали или вырезали. Надпись Баки была на левой руке. Если бы они снова встретились, Стив уверен, что Баки бы вновь ощутил единение их душ. Им только бы встретиться и поговорить…

— Может, я смогу вам помочь, детишки.

Стив даже не пошевелился. Само собой, Тони имел доступ в его квартиру. Его двушка напичкана прослушкой и жучками, как индейка яблоками в День Благодарения. Удивительно, почему квартира Капитана Америки ещё не стала проходным двором.

Надо было принять предложение Сэма, тоскливо подумал Стив вздыхая, тихий домик в Вашингтоне, пока не нашлась бы подходящая крепость в Бруклине.

— Тут есть что-то покрепче кофе или кефира, нет? Какая жалость, — Тони что-то пощелкал в своем старкфоне и гостиную заполонили новостные сводки интерпола и ФБР. С особой скоростью сменялись записи с камер видеонаблюдения. — Джарвис просматривает и считывает информацию с любого цифрового носителя. Если кто-то твитнет про твоего Робокопа, мы сразу же узнаем.

Тони обошёл квартиру вдоль и поперек, что-то пробурчал себе под нос и вольготно устроился в свободном кресле, сложив руки на коленях. Старка совершенно не смущали три заинтересованных взгляда. Толстокожести Тони можно только позавидовать.

— Пеппер улетела на очередную конференцию? — предположила Наташа, изучая данные, что любезно предоставил Джарвис.

— Да, — угрюмо буркнул Тони, играя в стрелялку на телефоне.

— И запретила проводить все время в мастерской? — догадался Стив.

— Изменила пароль в мастерской, а Джарвис отказывает мне в помощи.

Стив решил не говорить, что при должном желании Тони бы с легкостью взломал код. Мисс Поттс точно не вводила шестизначный пароль с тройной защитой. Просто он не хочет огорчать Пеппер и делает то, что она просила не один раз: не сидеть днями напролет в мастерской, поесть, выйти на улицу и поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто не Джарвис. Роуди на службе, а Хэппи сопровождает мисс Поттс. Поэтому Тони решил присоединиться к команде «Найдем Баки вместе».

— А это что такое? — Сэм указал пальцем на фотографию медицинского отчета. Если судить по дате отправления в архив, прошло только шесть часов. Но Стив все ещё не понимал, чем этот отчет так зацепил Уилсона.

Наташа тут же вскочила с места и расширила изображение. Подключилась к камерам видео-наблюдения и запросила у Джарвиса недавнюю запись.

Стойка регистрации. Дежурные врачи, посетители и стационарные. Затем появляются двое мужчин и девочка пяти-шести лет. Роджерса зацепила их походка. Военная выправка, напряженные плечи и изучение помещения. Один из них, тот, что в кепке, низко держит голову и все время старается спрятать левую руку за спину. Девочку он держит впереди себя. Стоит только какой-нибудь медсестре или врачу пройти мимо них, как он тут же прижимает ребенка к себе и тянется рукой к внутреннему карману. Товарищ все время отдергивает его, пока вовсе не машет рукой в сторону стульев. Сам он отправился к стойке регистрации.

— Запись взята из больницы Маунт Сейнт Джозеф, Ванкувер, — любезно поделился информацией Джарвис, — отделение BC Children's. Принял доктор Дэнверс. К сожалению, врачебная тайна запрещает вести наблюдение в кабинете.

— Доктор Дэнверс получил пятьсот долларов и проверил анализы ребенка, так и не узнав её имени, — ответил Старк, листая новостную ленту Фейсбука.

— Лечение оплачено через карточку на имя Джеймса Хадсона* — Наташа перелистнула виртуальную страницу и щелкнула по географической карте, — этой же карточкой расплатились в Питт Медоус, мотель Quality Inn Maple Ridge. — тут же вылезли фотографии двухэтажного здания, ближайшей закусочной и парковки.

— Какой бомжатник, — поморщился Тони, едва взглянув на мотель, — у них же только три звезды.

— Зато дешево, — пожал плечами Сэм, читая отзывы.

Стив ещё раз пересмотрел запись с больницы и ещё больше запутался. Баки в бегах, зачем же ему отсвечиваться в столь солидной больнице, да ещё в детском отделении? Не легче было бы вызвать частного врача или обратиться к подпольным, если совсем уж прижало? Да и что это вообще за ребёнок? Дочка его спутника? Напарник Баки как-то управляет им? Нашёл рычаги управления или шантажирует? Держался Барнс уверенно, но нервно. Все ещё не может привыкнуть к большому скоплению народа. Под одеждой держит три ножа (но Стив уверен, что их гораздо больше) и он так же заметил кобуру от Desert Eagle. Однако его спутник был совершено точно без оружия. Ещё бы, его ведь охраняет Зимний Солдат.

Роджерс заскрипел зубами от бессилия и потер руками лицо. Он чертовски устал. Эта бесконечная беготня застряла в глотке противной костью. Сколько можно бегать на месте? Стив сделает пять шагов вперед, а Баки сто шагов назад. Нельзя найти того, кто этого не хочет. Но и бездействовать он тоже не может. Гидра хоть и дезориентирована, но все ещё опасна. Она может отправить отряд на поиски своего Солдата. Капитан бросил мрачный взгляд на стоп-кадр. Если этот «сопровождающий» не из Гидры.

Стив как никогда раньше скучает по славным бруклинским денькам. Тогда все было легко и просто. И Баки не играл в вечные прятки и в неуловимого ниндзя.

— Что скажешь, Капитан Арктика, — привлек его внимание Старк, — слетаем в Канаду? Говорят, что за Филле-брюшетт и умереть не жалко.

— В последнее время тебя все время на жареное тянет, Старк, — усмехнулась Наташа, садясь рядом со Стивом, — ещё не жалуешься личному врачу на транс-жиры и акриламид?

Тони ахнул и в притворном жесте схватился за сердце. Пока его друзья шутили, Стив в очередной раз ушёл в свои мысли. Вполне возможно, что очередная зацепка никуда не приведет. След давно остыл, ни записки, ни ответа, ни привета. А ведь он знает, что Стив его ищет. Не может не знать. Зимнего Солдата тренировали как самого лучшего шпиона этого времени. Он может найти преследователя, уничтожить и уйти в тень. Первое пока он не сделал, а вот последнее показывает слишком часто.

— Что. Что это, черт возьми, такое? — Тони вскочил со своего места и лихорадочно пытался открыть хоть один файл, просмотренный раннее. Но все они исчезали, как туман поутру, — Я тебя спрашиваю, Джарвис.

— Кто-то переписывает протокол безопасности больницы, сэр, — ответил ИИ, — пытаюсь отследить IP: Ирландия, Швеция, Бельгия, Россия…

Наташа хмыкает, скрещивая руки на груди:

— Меняет адрес IP. Его уже не вычислишь.

— Извини меня, но мы с Джарвисом и не такое проворачивали.

— Если не брать в расчет Стива, то я лучше всех знаю, на что способен Зимний Солдат, — агентесса качает головой и облокачивается на Стива. — Его уже не найти.

Круто развернувшись на каблуке, Тони указывает пальцем в Стива:

— Мне не нравится чувствовать себя вторым номером. Это ужасное чувство. Мы едем в Канаду и ловим твоё Холодное Сердце.

— Зимний Солдат мог покинуть Канаду, пока мы с тобой болтаем, — напоминает ему Сэм.

— Даже суперсолдат не может развить скорость 11230 километров в час*, а мой джет — да, — гордо усмехается Старк, хлопая в ладоши, — чего сидим, кого ждем? Живенько напяливаем супергеройское трико и поднимаемся на крышу здания. Обойдемся без нравственных речей, Кэп. Твоего же суженного-ряженного разыскиваем.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, качая головой. Наташа утешающее похлопала его по плечу. Взяв свой костюм, она закрылась в уборной. Пока Сэм и Тони препирались, Роджерс складывал форму Капитана Америки в спортивную сумку. Метка горела, но не как обычно, вызывая желание разорвать кожу до кости, чтобы унять эту боль, а тепло, ласково даже. Он даже начал верить в то, что на этот раз у них что-нибудь, да получится. Может, он увидит Баки и поговорит с ним? О том, чтобы вернуться в Бруклин вместе, он даже не мечтает. Слишком рано. Баки (или он?) пока не готов. Да и нет нормальной квартиры, куда бы не смогли проникнуть его «друзья по работе».

— Капитан Сосулька, ты там часом не уснул? Ждем только тебя, — поторопил его Тони, — а я уже говорил о том, что в Канаде есть блюдо «Путин канадский?»…

***

 

Солдат

Методом проб и ошибок было выяснено, что люди не обращают внимание на одного мужчину с ребёнком в отделе одежды. Особо смелые консультанты даже начинают предлагать некоторые фасоны по последнему слову моды. Солдату это ничего не говорит, поэтому он только качает головой. Субъект… Нет, она человек, ты человек, ей нужно имя, девочка прошла вдоль рядов и посмотрела на него. Ей тоже трудно без приказов и команд, но они должны научиться думать сами. Логан свалил в ближайшую пивнушку, перед этим наказав прикупить всем шмоток, ведь не могут же они вечность ходить в прикиде из секонд-хэнда. Солдат не понимает, зачем нужна новая одежда, если старая в полном порядке и не сковывает движение, но у человека должно быть много личных вещей.

— Нашла что-нибудь? — спросил Солдат у ребёнка.

Девочка покачала головой и снова прошлась вдоль детского отдела. Она остановилась возле платьев самых различных цветов. Малышка перебирала вешалки, пока не нашла платье темно-синего цвета с огромным белым бантом. На этикетке было написано «почувствуй себя принцессой». Как обычное платье может приравнять ребенка к наследнице престола? В США нет правящих монархов, если сведения Гидры не устарели за то время, что он спал. Хотя в Великобритании все ещё правит Королева Елизавета… Платье сковывает движение, некоторые приёмы защиты или атаки в нем нельзя применить, а так же не все оружие можно пронести на приём, но если девочка его хочет, то они его купят. Солдат обналичил некоторые счета Гидры, так что они не испытывают финансовых проблем.

Дети носят яркие цвета, чтобы их можно было найти в любом месте или не упустить из виду. Красные, оранжевые, желтые или зеленые футболки, синие джинсы, красная куртка и кроссовки. Ещё нужны панталоны?

У темноволосой малышки очень яркие бантики. Синие, красные, белые и желтые. Под цвет её платьев. Девочка вертится, точно юла. Он никак не может заставить её усидеть на месте. Бантики трудно завязывать, но мама и без того слишком занята на кухне, чтобы отправить Ребекку к ней.

— Баки, ну сделай, Баки! Заплети мне косичку и завяжи бантик! Ты же умеешь, Баааки!

Солдат трясет головой и несколько раз ударяет себя ладонью по лбу, чтобы прогнать ведение. Это была его sestra? Родственница? Он впервые вспоминает что-то про семью. Это странно и волнительно. Ощущения острые, повторять не хочется. Солдат наблюдает за матерями, и берет все то же, что и они. Он может определить на глаз, что его подопечной это будет как раз. Оплатив покупки, они идут в спортивный отдел.

Увидев богатый ассортимент, Солдат довольно улыбается и берет все самое необходимое. Гидра всегда щедро снабжала его при отправке на миссию. Оружия здесь не купишь, да и оно у него есть, на первое время хватит, но тактические брюки, футболку и куртку с подогревом очень даже. Солдат так же нашел берцы, что не развалятся от его бега. Но зачем же столько напульсников?

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он заметил, что все окружающие его люди носят напульсники, которые сперва он принял за наручи. Он так же припоминает, что подобные носили и люди из Гидры. Рамлоу и агенты из СТРАЙКа бинтовали эластичным бинтом руки от кисти до локтя. Солдат понимает, что это может защитить руки при ближнем бое или при драке с ножом, но зачем это делают гражданские? Они обычно не слишком пекутся о своих жизнях, для этого есть полиция, ЩИТ, Мстители и Гидра… Нет, Гидра — организация полная ублюдков. Они хотели всех убить. Солдат уже прочитал все файлы, что слила в сеть Наталия Ульянова Романова (позывной: «Черная Вдова»; уровень опасности: красный; убить любой ценой).

Солдат решил, что спросит об этом у Логана. Тот после пары кружок пива всегда добрый. Рычит, иногда, но отвечает.

Он берет два напульсника, синюю куртку, и с остальными вещами идет в сторону кассы. Девочке пригляделся салатовый теннисный мячик. Солдат знает около пятидесяти способов убить этим мячом человека, но все равно покупает его, потому что она его захотела.

Солдат где-то читал, что дети должны есть намного чаще, чем взрослые. Поэтому они заходят в придорожное кафе, что находится недалеко от их мотеля. Он занимает место так, чтобы держать в поле зрения путь для отступления, выход и кухню. Девочка берет меню в руки, пока он изучает витрину. Солдат с грустью понимает, что здесь в основном только твердая еда. Совершенно не для их желудка. Что они должны выбрать? Будет ли больно после еды? Мороженое или хот-дог? Молочный коктейль или кофе? А если…

— Два картофельных супа, яблочный сок и бутылку пива, — усевшись напротив, сделал заказ Логан, — какого хрена тебя сюда потащило, если в общественных местах тебя колбасит? И что во фразе «встретимся в номере» тебе не понятно?

Солдат сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. Девочка села поближе к нему, накрывая его железный кулак своей маленькой ладошкой. Не навредить, расслабиться, не навредить.Uspokoitsa nahui, poka huzhe ne stalo.

— Дети должны есть чаще, чем взрослые, — процитировал он строчку из своих воспоминаний.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что мелкая смогла бы спокойно пожрать, пока ты бы здесь орал и пробивал кулаками столы, — развалившись на стуле, Росомаха прикурил, — все купили?

Солдат подтолкнул к мужчине несколько пакетов с одеждой. Девочка ловко выхватила из рук Логана теннисный мячик и стала подбрасывать его в воздух. Официантка расставила тарелки, отдала бутылку в руки и ушла на кухню. Пахло вкусно и почти знакомо. Кажется, он ел это после того, как понял, что твердая пища не для суперсолдата.

— Зачем люди носят это? — он сжал рукой место, где чаще всего видел кусок небольшой ткани, что плотно сжимает запястье, а иногда достаёт и до локтя.

Логан, успевший сделать уже не первый глоток, закашлялся. Почему? Он сделал что-то не то? Такие вопросы нельзя задавать? Они же больше не в Гидре, значит, его не накажут. Скорее всего, Росомаха просто промолчит или бросит на него хмурый взгляд.

— Это связано с соулмейтами. Родственная херня. Единственный человек в мире, который знает тебя лучше, чем кто-либо. Тот, кто делает тебя лучше. Человек, который будет всегда рядом. Единственный, кто знает, принимает и верит в тебя до того, как это сделает кто-либо другой. Даже если никто не поверит. Не важно, что случится, ты всегда будешь любить его, — Логан делает большой глоток и постукивает пальцами по горлышку. — Люди — суеверные создания. Верят, что если кто-то увидит их метку, то не встретят своего соулмейта. Некоторые просто считают свою надпись чем-то интимным. Хотят оставить эти слова между собой, — мужчина пожал плечами, крутя крышку между пальцев, — у каждого свои тараканы в голове.

Солдат внимательно осмотрел свои руки, но никаких надписей не заметил. Это немного его расстроило. Наверное. Ведь эта неприятная боль в сердце — печаль, а не тахикардия? Возможно, у него нет родственной души. У вещей просто не может быть чего-то своего. Он не заслужил соулмейта, ведь он был оружием. У него слишком много грехов за спиной. Солдат не хотел бы испачкать своего человека этой грязью и кровью. Его человеку будет лучше без него. Он помнит, что его телу очень много лет. Есть вероятность того, что его соулмейт уже давно умер. Или Гидра его убила, чтобы Солдата никто не смог забрать.

— Я убил твою родственную душу, — Солдат смотрит в глаза невозмутимого Логана и не понимает, почему ещё дышит. Разве он не должен лежать со вскрытой глоткой или развороченными ребрами? Солдат — не человек, но даже он понял, что соулмейты очень важны.

— Итцу не была моей родственной душой. Мы любили друг друга, жили вместе, но не были друг для друга «теми самыми», — Росомаха посмотрел ему в глаза, — мой соулмейт женат и счастлив в браке. Я не настолько козёл, чтобы рушить его жизнь. Если бы ты убил его, то да, я бы разорвал тебя на кусочки, а твою голову прислал бы Капитану Пуш-ап.

Девочка отодвинула пустую тарелку, в которой ранее был суп, а затем поставила пустой стакан из-под сока на стол и посмотрела на Солдата, ожидая дальнейших приказаний. Ребенку надо дать имя, подумал он, расплачиваясь за обед. Для людей важно иметь имя и документы. Он хотел бы, чтобы у малышки было имя. Чтобы она существовала официально, чтобы стала личностью и человеком. Про себя он думать не хотел. Слишком рано, слишком больно. Ещё не время.

Когда они пришли в свой номер, Джеймс принялся складывать все вещи по рюкзакам. Они слишком задержались в этом городе. Ещё здорово прокололись с карточкой. Гидра или Капитан наверняка уже в пути. Малышку он отправил поиграть, а сам сел за чистку оружия. Это успокаивало его паранойю. У него полная сумка боеприпасов. Через неделю он обчистит очередную базу и обживется гранатометом и пробивными снарядами. Ещё стоит навестить техников и забрать у них кое-что для его руки. Некоторые пластины пора уже заменить, они едва держаться и противно скрепят. Масло уже не спасает. Приводы устарели, мизинец практически не разгибается… Если рука совсем сдаст во время сражения, то функциональность: 56%. Требуется помощь техников. Вероятность угрозы…

Окно разбилось в комнате малышки. Выстрел из снайперской винтовки, автомат, граната, группа захвата? Можно сбежать через кухню, в ванной левая стена тоньше, можно пробить, много времени не займет; все сумки собраны, ключи в бардачке джипа, нужно только схватить…

В комнату они влетают вместе с Логаном. Тот уже вытащил свои когти и внимательно озирался по сторонам. В руке Солдата был зажат нож, что он заточил ещё прошлой ночью. В комнате никого не было, кроме девочки. Окно было разбито изнутри. Поблизости никого не было, на крышах не сидели снайперы, он бы заметил, потому что on luchshiy.

Девочка испуганно замерла, сжимая кулачки. Мяч лежал среди осколков на улице. Вот и главная улика. Она не рассчитала силу при броске, тот отскочил от стены и разбил окно.

Она ждала наказание. Гидра всегда наказывала. За любой проступок: за неисполнение, за непослушание, за порчу имущества или за то, что у куратора было плохое настроение, и ему не достался последний пончик.

— Ребекка, ты не пострадала? — Солдат схватил её за плечи, разглядывая. крови нигде нет, как и ран от стекла. Он бы заметил, он бы почувствовал.

Какая к черту Ребекка? Откуда это-то всплыло? Почему именно Ребекка?

Девочка задумчиво наклонила голову и кивнула. Ей понравилось это имя или её функциональность в норме? Она все ещё отказывается говорить. Боится, не доверяет, выжидает. Солдат её понимает. Если не знаешь, что сказать, боишься, то лучше молчать. Эта лучшая тактика. Он подождет. Ждать он умеет.

Логан вздохнул, махая рукой:

— Давайте уже в машину, пока мы не привлекли ещё большее внимание. Расплатимся за номер и окно, и валим отсюда. Какая там следующая остановка, Отмороженный?

Солдат взял Ребекку на руки и прошёл в гостиную. Карта все так же лежала на столе. Он не помнит, но знает, куда нужно ехать. Солдат знает все базы Гидры. Его заставили это узнать, выучить, но забыть на определенный срок. Время вышло и он пошёл по следу.

— Сигишоара.

***

 

Я влюблен в ангела,  
Который боится света.  
Его нимб треснул,  
Но в его глазах битва.  
Стены строятся, чтобы обезопасить нас,  
Пока не разрушатся.  
Несмотря на пропасть между нами,  
Мы оставались прежними,  
Пока не упали на землю. ©

 

На ещё совсем недавно безмятежном и спокойном небе закружились хмурые, угрюмые, свинцово-серые тучи, задавившие солнце своей тяжестью. Светило, как будто растерявшись, совсем скрылось за их тяжёлыми боками… Сверкнула молния, а через несколько секунд невдалеке пророкотал гром, подтверждая своим ворчанием, что вот-вот на землю обрушится ливень. И люди, и звери начинают суетиться, стремясь поскорее спрятаться от неотвратимо надвигающегося дождя. Лишь только деревья, цветы и трава радостно начинают трепетать, разворачиваясь в ставшем сразу прохладным воздухе, радуясь скорому спасению от жары… И вот первые капли дождя упали на землю, будучи мгновенно и без следа поглощёнными пересохшей землёй. Но следом за ними уже летят другие капли, их становится всё больше, они сливаются в сплошные потоки и дождь расходится, уже льёт, как из ведра…

Сигишоара поражала своей красотой, величественностью и старыми зданиями. Когда они проехали реку Тырнава-Маре, то Солдат нахмурился. Слишком большой наплыв туристов. Будет трудно найти место для ночлега, а так же найти людей Гидры. Им может оказаться любой человек. Гидра хорошо умеет прятаться на виду у всех. Не заметешь, как пригреешь противную змеюку на груди.

— Гребаная Трансильвания и кровопийцы, — ворчал Логан, объезжая зевак с фотоаппаратами, — хоть скрыться в толпе сумеем.

Ребекка отложила в сторону книгу Толстого и внимательно следила за происходящим через окно. Солдат заметил краем глаза, что девочка держит в рукаве нож-бабочку. Он не следил за тем, что его подопечная носит под одеждой с тех пор, как он забрал её из Гидры. Ребекка верит ему и не набрасывается, чтобы заменить сломанного Агента и вернуться к хозяевам. Может быть, со временем она поймет, что кураторы — те ещё ублюдки, как и обработчики. Что она человек, а не оружие, вещь или ценная боевая единица. Может быть, когда-нибудь в это поверит и он.

Солдат не забрал у неё оружие. Он прекрасно понимает, что так спокойнее, надежнее и они, блять, не на экскурсию приехали. Достав карту из бардачка джипа и сверившись с координатами, Солдат достав свою MPA Bolt Action из сумки приказал Логану остановиться.

«175 км к северо-западу от Бухареста. Крепость Сигишоара.»

Солдат взлетел вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая несколько ступенек. Сорвав левой рукой замок с двери, что ведет на крышу, он занял выгодную позицию. Изучил сопротивление воздуха, влажность, температуру и аэродинамический снос пули боковым ветром. Определив скорость и направление ветра по колебаниям восходящих потоков воздуха — миражей — Солдат принялся ждать свою цель. Обычно шишки Гидры очень пунктуальны, не любят тратить время понапрасну и светиться на людях. Город небольшой, корреспондентов и папарацци здесь практически не бывает. Либо мафия, либо секретные правительственные шпионы продают секреты или коды ядерных боеголовок. Он не помнит, с кем именно Гидра здесь назначила встречу, но знал, что она очень важна.

Вдох. Выдох. Закрыть глаза, расслабиться и сосредоточиться на задании.

Солдат открыл правый глаз и прижался к прицелу. В овальном кабинете сидело трое мужчин в костюмах от «William Fioravanti». Серебряные брошки-звездочки блестели от попаданий солнечных лучей. Переговоры были в самом разгаре. Он мог прочитать все по губам, узнать следующие планы и цели Гидры, но ему это было не нужно. Уничтожить, утопить в собственной крови и сделать так, чтобы больше никогда не было новых голов. Два охранника у двери, два у окна и три около целей. Солдат бы закатил глаза от glupogo plana zashity, но сейчас это ему даже на руку.

— Raz, dva, tri, chetyre, pyat', — считал каждый выстрел он. Охрана паникует и вызывает подкрепление. Дилетанты. — Yа idu iskat'.

Две минуты на то, чтобы уничтожить все следы пробывания на этой крыше. Минуту на то, чтобы покинуть крепость. Через пятьдесят четыре минуты джип срывается с места. Через десять минут полиция у ворот города получит приказ на полную проверку каждой выезжающей машины. Плюс пять минут на осознание того, что боссов убил Зимний Солдат. На его поимку отправят самые лучшие, натренированные лично Броком Рамлоу, ударные группы. Некоторые из них прошли задания с Зимним Солдатом. Возможно, что они знают некоторые коды. Нужно разделиться. Пусть Логан возьмет Ребекку и…

— За нами хвост, — посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, сказал Росомаха, — быстро у них мозги заработали. Хороших пиздюлей видать отведали. Малявка, пристегнись. Приятель, доставай пушку и за дело. Объяснять тебе ничего не надо.

Солдат открыл окно и цокнул языком. Вокруг слишком много гражданских. Не то чтобы ребят из Гидры это волновало. Список сопутствующих жертв при миссии всегда был слишком длинным и кровавым. Но теперь все изменилось. Он сам изменился. Убивать невиновных и несчастных не хотелось.

«Погибнут невиновные, Бак. Нельзя этого допустить, понимаешь?»

Из-за этого, блять, тоже. Очень вовремя, спасибо, память.

Достав любимые S&W 1076, Солдат стрелял только по машинам, колесам и водителям. Насколько бы ни были хороши эти агенты, он все ещё был самым лучшим стрелком. Операции преследования были стандартными, пресными, которые он знал назубок. Три группы ведут преследование, четвертая ждет около ворот города.

Солдат очень жалеет, что пробивные снаряды сейчас нельзя использовать. Оторвались бы от преследователей в два счета. Бросив один пистолет Ребекке, он снова вылез в окно и снял одного уж очень настойчивого агента. Девочка сняла водителя, и первая машина врезалась в центральный фонтан. Его подопечная — чрезвычайно талантливый ребенок. В отчетах Гидры писали о том, что она прекрасный стрелок, но лучше это увидеть своими глазами.

— Командос, — Солдат вздрогнул, отчего выстрел задел говнюка из Гидры, а не убил. Ключица, а не глотка. Обидно. Он недовольно посмотрел на Логана, приподняв левую бровь, — небольшая проблема. Три наряда полиции, ОМОН Трансильвании. Ахуеть, не знал, что он вообще тут существует. И на вон том холме только что приземлился квинджет Мстителей. Ты слишком заметный, Рапунцель.

Ребекка потянулась к приборной панели и открыла люк. Очень безответственно и невероятно опасно, но эффективно. Солдат снова вылез в окно, оказывая прикрытие подопечной. Не смотря на то, что на миссии Зимний Солдат уходил с группой, поставленные куратором задачи, он выполнял в одиночку. Сейчас же чувствовалась командная работа. Он скучал по этому ощущению. Он скучает по Сти… 

— Если ты, блять, не взорвешь те машины, чтобы заблокировать движение, то твой звездно-полосатый дружок нас поймает, — рявкнул Логан, выкручивая руль вправо, отчего снайперский дуэт немного занесло.

Капитан Стивен Роджерс очень настойчив. Солдат старается ввести его в заблуждение, направить по ложному следу, но тот все равно умудряется его найти. Словно вставил жучок Солдату в задницу, ей Богу. Ещё эта рыжая, Наталия. Вечно под ногами путается. Помогает Капитану, даёт наводки, копает под него и не устает искать новое источники, если Солдат уничтожает прошлые. Чего им на месте не сидится? Он ведет себя образцово-показательно. Убивает плохих людей, кушает и спит по расписанию. У него есть Логан: он присматривает и помогает адаптироваться в этом мире. Стивен Роджерс хотел, чтобы он ушёл из Гидры и стал человеком. Так он пытается. Но он никогда не станет Баки Барнсом. Не сможет, не вспомнит, не вернет его.

Предплечье правой руки неприятно зачесалось. Захотелось сорвать рукав ветровки и от души почесать металлическими пальцами, сорвав кожу и выпустив кровь. Он не мог сосредоточиться на стрельбе, поэтому выстрел из Т-90 он предоставил Ребекке. Девочка впервые улыбнулась так солнечно. Её глаза ярко засверкали, когда указанная Солдатом цель была уничтожена. От объятий и похвалы она совсем расцвела. Логан фыркнул, заметив эту семейную идиллию.

Сигишоара утопала в панике, огне и крови. Гидра была уничтожена, а Мстители остались успокаивать паникующий народ и устранять последствия. Сами захотели приехать, теперь пусть расхлебывают.

Очередной день из жизни Солдата — бывшего оружия Гидры и лучшего друга Капитана Америки.

***

 

Солдат был в ярости. Глаза застилала алая пелена, а руки крепко сжимали Milkor MGL. Их поджидали при выезде из Румынии, на границе Венгрии. Гребаный пятый отряд. Все это время за ними гонялось пушечное мясо, загоняя их в хорошо расставленную ловушку. Солдат совсем забыл о том, что Гидра учится на своих ошибках.

Логана сильно потрепало, когда он прикрыл собой Ребекку от FN Mk 13. Солдат не знал, сколько тому потребуется времени на то, чтобы излечиться от ран полученных от блядского гранатомёта. Боеприпасы были практически на нуле. У него остались лишь Intratec TEC-38, граната M67, скорпион и глок. Когда как у Гидры машины забиты боеприпасами. Солдат вздохнул и бросил тоскливый взгляд на их догорающий транспорт. Ублюдки взорвали джип с помощью взрывчатки. Поймать попутку не получится, как ни пытайся.

Над головой просвистел очередной шквал пуль, заставляя практически лечь на пол. Помощи ждать неоткуда. И если бы он был один, то давно бы взорвал М67, утаскивая за собой столько агентов, сколько бы смог. Но у него раненый товарищ и ребенок. Он должен выложиться на полную, чтобы вытащить их отсюда.

— Sdavaysya, Soldat, — три выстрела на четыре часа. Сделать перекат и снять выскочу ювелирным выстрелом между глаз. — Ty okruzhen, tebe nekuda bezhat'.

Все верно, ему некуда бежать. Поэтому он, словно бешеный пёс, соберет всю свою силу в последний удар. Ребекка прикоснулась к его правой руке и чуть сжала. Молчаливое послание. Я с тобой. Мы не вернемся назад. Мы справимся с ними вместе.

Солдат кивнул и перезарядил магазин. Швырнув Ребекке Barrett M82A1M, он указал ей лучшую позицию для огня. Пока она меняла свою позицию, он активно оказывал ей поддержку и прикрытие. Агентам Гидры не было видно конца. Логан все ещё переживает не лучшее время регенерации. Ему бы сейчас пригодилась животная ярость и острые когти.

В магазине пятнадцать патронов. Агентов — сорок четыре. Пятнадцать снимет он, а семь — Ребекка. Оставшихся придется добивать ножом или голыми руками.

Солдата передернуло. Ему не должно все это нравится, но адреналин гуляет в крови, тело жаждет знакомых движений, пластины механической руки предвкушающе гудят. Он не должен показывать эту сторону себя своей подопечной — дочери — но ноги уже несут в самый эпицентр битвы, а автомат выпускает из ствола первые пули.

— Soldat, prekratit'! Seychas zhe! Eto prikaz, — этой говорливой дамочке, что ужасно коверкает «великий и могучий», Солдат просто сносит голову одним точным ударом железной руки.

Рванув влево, он потратил половину магазина в стайку «черных костюмов с осьминожками». На ходу перезаряжаться не очень удобно, но Солдат старался все делать быстро. Бросив гранату вперед, тем самым расчищая себе дальнейший путь, он освободил небольшой пятачок земли. Последние патроны Milkor MGL он потратил на то, чтобы взорвать черепушки двух мужчин.

— Ne ubivay svoih, — два выстрела в правое плечо крупным калибром. Солдат покачнулся всем телом. — Tebya zhdet surovoye nakazaniye, ublyudok, — женщина с темными волосами нанесла серию быстрых ударов, а затем ударила с ноги в лицо. Он стал захлебываться собственной кровью, падая на землю.

Программа «Черная Вдова» видна невооруженным взглядом. Вот только он не помнит эту дамочку среди своих бывших учениц. Новенькая? Не из времен СССР? Кто тогда её обучал? Гидра?

Агентесса прицепила к его левой руке электрического паука, что отключил его механическую руку, больно ударив током по мозгам. Солдат застонал, сжимаясь в клубок. Он проиграл, Гидра вернула своё оружие обратно. Насколько же жалок и беспомощен он.Наказание, кресло, крио-камера. Его заставят забыть абсолютно всё. Логана заберут в лабораторию, заинтересовавшись его живучестью, скелетом из адамантия и когтями. Ребекку накажут или ликвидируют, как и хотели ранее. Она же такая маленькая, хрупкая и очень упрямая. Полезет следом за ним, убьет техников, но охрана около кресла её застрелит, а куратор прикажет убрать тело…

— Нет, нет… — Солдат перенаправил все силы в правую руку, стараясь подняться. Грудная клетка все ещё болела, Черная Вдова всегда знала, куда нужно бить, несмотря на кевларовый жилет.

— Я кому сказала заткнуться? — носком ботинка она ударила его по руке, списывая на нет все усилия, а затем ударила по голове. — Да, сэр, я нашла его. Все группы были уничтожены. Зимний Солдат был не один. 3255-ХZ, сэр. И мутант. Думаю, Вы заинтересуетесь им. Так точно, сэр. Буду ждать самолет.

Ребекка, словно только и дожидалась окончания звонка, спрыгивает с ближайшего дерева, громко крича. Вдова пытается ударить девочку своим хлыстом, что все это время висел на поясе, но та успевает увернуться. Ребекка отходит назад и открывает огонь из глока, но Вдова ловко уходит от пуль, делая несколько прыжков в воздухе. Теперь она атакует девочку исключительно хлыстом, нанося точечные удары в те места, где та находилась. Ребекка не всегда успевает увернуться, все-таки опыта на поле боя у неё маловато. Руки и спина девочки обильно кровоточат, но она упорно продолжает бой. Его смелая и отважная девочка.

Он должен встать. Подняться и прибить ебучую Вдову, пока не прилетела группа поддержки. Но рука все ещё висит мертвым грузом, Солдат потерял много крови и чёрные точки танцуют перед глазами.

Нужно помочь Ребекке, думает Солдат, прижимая колени к груди, она уже еле держится.

Девочка выдохлась. Если заметил он, заметила это и Вдова. Ребекка отпрыгивает в сторону снова и снова, пока не отошла на приличное расстояние от противницы. Она достает нож и, выждав момент, когда Вдова замахивается хлыстом, бросает его, целясь прямо в живот. Женщина вскрикивает и выдергивает нож, зажимая рану. Ребекка бросается к Солдату, сдирая с него паука.

— Ty v poryadke? — девочка притягивает его к себе, бегло осматривая ранения. — Idti smozhesh'?

— Функционирую на 15% — отчитался он, вставая на ноги.

— Хайль Гидра! — кричит Черная Вдова, целясь в них и делая несколько выстрелов из его же глока.

Солдат закрыл Ребекку своим телом, прижимая её к себе как можно крепче. В висках набатом стучало только одно «защитить», «уберечь». Две пули отскочили от его руки, две другие попали в лопатку и правый бок. Он бы и не почувствовал это, если бы одежда тут же не промокла, а сам он не рухнул на руки девочки. Встать теперь не получится, Солдат знает свой предел и достиг его. Возможно, у него получится потянуть время, чтобы Ребекка смогла убежать. Возможно, Капитан Стивен Роджерс позаботиться о ней. Она же всего лишь ребенок. Она ни в чем не виновата. Это все блядская Гидра, гори она синим пламенем.

— Подъем, ребятки, — открыв глаза, Солдат увидел Логана. Тело Вдовы с отрубленной головой лежало около кустов. Его страшно качало, кожа медленно нарастала поверх страшных ожогов, — вызвал подмогу. Черный Ястреб уже на подлете.

Ночь накрыла лес. Медленно загорались звезды. Машины постепенно догорали. Солдат и Логан доползли до дерева и облокотились о его ствол. Ребекка ходила вокруг тел, разбивая телефоны и собирая наличку. Изредка брала тот или иной автомат, пистолет или нож. Её голубая куртка пропиталась кровью, но он видел, что рана на спине начала медленно срастаться. К завтрашнему вечеру останется только розовый шрам, а поутру не будет и его. Девочка молодец, надо будет с ней поговорить. Как только они починят себя, помоются, поедят и поспят. Функциональность уже на нуле, Солдат держится на своей силе воле, yopt tvoyu mat'.

Услышав рев мотора и увидев яркую вспышку фар, Солдат медленно начал вставать на ноги.

— Это твои? — спросил он, напряженным голосом.

— Не думаю. Они должны прилететь со стороны Венгрии, а не Румынии, — ответил тем же тоном Росомаха, выпуская когти.

Ребекка молниеносно оказалась рядом, протягивая ему Vz.61. Девочка ловко перезарядила свои S&W, вставая в стойку. Солдат сомневался в том, что они долго протянут. Если друзья Логана не поторопятся, то их всех повяжут. Пара тройка мутантов перетянула чашу весов в их сторону.

Квинджет оказался знакомым, как и мотоциклист. Капитан Стивен Роджерс стянул с себя шлем и подняв руки вверх, стал медленно подходить к ним. Солдат заметил, как С.Г.Роджерс краем глаза осматривает место преступления? стычки? ловушки? и тут же обращает все своё внимание на него. Его взгляд острый, жадный и теплый. Он словно сканирует его, стараясь запомнить, увековечить его в своей памяти. На него ещё так никто и некогда не смотрел. Это сбивает с толку.

— Баки, — начинает Стивен осторожно, тепло и ласково. Сколько же чувств и эмоций в этом «Баки», — Баки, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, разреши мне помочь. Ты ранен, а у нас на борту есть врач. Он поможет тебе.

Ребекка подошла ещё ближе к нему, держа на прицеле Капитана Роджерса и одного из пилотов квинджета. Кажется, мужчину в металлическом костюме. Потому что рыжая-Наталия скоро прожжет своим взглядом стекло и его голову.

— Ton capitaine est un putain de têtu. Ça m'énerve* — хмыкнул Логан, доставая помятую пачку сигарет. Она была забрызгана кровью, но его такие мелочи не беспокоят.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. — холодным тоном ответил Стив. Он стоял напротив Солдата и смотрел только на него, — Tu peux partir quand tu veux*.

Росомаха хмыкнул, насмешливо отдав честь, он встал за спиной Солдата и сделал первую затяжку:

— Macht einfach Sex, Ihr Arschlöcher*, — сказал он немного грубо.

Солдат скосил на него взгляд и повел правым плечом, мол, заткнись, слегка поморщившись. Стив сделал шаг вперед, словно желая помочь или обнять, Ребекка наставила на него ствол, целясь точно в грудь. Роджерс посмотрел на неё, словно только что заметил. Он смотрел на девочку, не веря своим глазам. Вся его поза говорила о том, что он шоке. Стивен опустил руки. На его лице читалась боль, неверие и огромное удивление. Он то и дело переводил взгляд с Солдата на Ребекку. Солдат видел, что Капитан хочет задать миллион и один вопрос, но не знает, с какого именно начать.

— Баки… Бак, это твоя… твой? — его голос дрожал, руки сжимались в кулаки. Слово «ребенок» никак не могло соскользнуть с языка. Капитан отчаянно хотел что-то ударить, но не знал, что именно.

Солдат сделал нетвердый шаг вперед, закрывая собой Ребекку. Казалось, что это и добило Роджерса. Недоверие и страх. Неужели он думал, что Солдат тут же бросится к нему на шею? Он же не щенок. Сначала надо все изучить, навести справки, вспомнить.

Сейчас — Ребекка это все, что у него есть. Он будет защищать его до последней капли крови. Даже от Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

— Это все Гидра, — он кивком указал в сторону разобранных тел, — они хотели открыть лабораторию, используя бедных жителей Сигишоары как подопытных кроликов. Ещё там были поставка оружия, коды ракетных установок и прочая мишура. Но ты уже получил мой подарок? — рука дрожала, но он смог постучать себе по виску. Кто-то умный из его команды наверняка уже понял намек, — а ещё среди тел есть Вдова. Мой… товарищ позаботился о том, чтобы больше она никому не навредила.

Рыжая тут же сорвалась с места. Ангар квинджета открылся и Наталия побежала туда, где какое-то время назад лежал безвольной кучей великий Зимний Солдат.

— Moy malen'kiy pauchok должна оценить этот жест доброй воли, — хмыкнул он, слизывая кровь с разбитых губ.

Х-джет завис над ними. Дверь корабля приглашающе открылась. Логан выбросил бычок и, махнув рукой, взошёл на борт. Ребекка замерла в полуобороте. Она все ещё сжимала пистолеты в руках, напряженная и напуганная. Это было чертовски неправильно. Солдат постарался улыбнуться, он когда-то неплохо умел это делать, и кивнул ей, чтобы она шла за Росомахой.

— Баки, — голос был молящим, полный боли и надежды, — пожалуйста.

— Стиви, — имя привычно соскользнуло с языка. Так же привычно, как и разбирать-собирать автомат, или дышать, — Стиви, пока я не могу, не готов.

Стив встал вплотную. Он схватил его за руку, выкидывая оружие в сторону. Какая-то часть Солдата хотела так же легко сломать хребет Капитану Америке и взойти на борт х-джета. Другая же часть, наслаждалась теплом его руки и этими голубыми, словно васильки, глазами. В них было столько любви и нежности. Солдат задыхался, захлебывался в этих непонятных чувствах и эмоциях. Это не для него. Он не гребаный Баки Барнс.

Правая рука зачесалась сильнее. Этот зуд задвинул всю боль от ран на задний план. Телу стало так жарко, он буквально задыхался. Стив сжал его руку, прижимая к себе. Он что-то шептал на ухо, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием. Если… Если он сейчас не оттолкнет его, то не сможет уйти в безопасное место, где сможет разобраться в себе. Где он никому не сможет навредить, и где он будет под присмотром.

«Нет, пожалуйста, давай останемся. Мы его любим»

Солдат зашвырнул этот голос прошлого в самую бездну сознания, вырывая свою руку из руки Стивена Роджерса. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Черного Ястреба и у самой дверцы ангара, развернулся.

— Ты уже догадался, куда я отправлюсь. Но, если я тебе дорог, как ты утверждаешь, то не припрешься на порог и не заведешь свою песню сначала.

— Нет, Бак, я не стану, — прошептал Стив, опуская голову, — я дождусь тебя. Ты сам ко мне придешь, когда все поймешь.

Солдат хмыкнул, качая головой. Ноги уже еле держали, но он справится. Он отключится потом, когда дверь между ними закроется. Когда эти васильковые глаза не будут буравить ему спину, пробуждая в нем что-то.

— До скорого, Стиви.

***

 

Вот и подходит к концу день. Солнце медленно клонится к горизонту. Оно уже не такое обжигающее и ослепительное, как днем, а лишь мягко пригревает теплыми вечерними лучами.

Становится все тише и тише — город замирает. Почти не слышно гомона человеческих голосов. Ученики школы профессора Ксавье разошлись по своим комнатам, выполняя домашнее задание или занимаясь любимым досугом. Солнце приобретает ярко-оранжевый цвет и чем ближе спускается к земле, тем становится больше. Теперь оно подсвечивает тучи на небе снизу.

Когда солнце касается нижним краем горизонта, начинаются вечерние сумерки. Если в небе много облаков, они окрашиваются всеми красками радуги — от ярко-желтой до фиолетовой.

Солдат сидел в небольшом садике на скамейке, которую для любимого профессора сделал какой-то чрезвычайно талантливый ученик. В школе мутантов они живут уже пять месяцев. За это время Ребекка сделала один огромный шаг в социализацию. С ней занимаются некоторые учителя-мутанты. Больше всех девочке полюбилась Ороро Монро (Шторм). Они проводят много свободного времени вместе. Ребекка, наконец-то, заговорила. Солдат помнит, какие невероятные эмоции он испытал, когда его малышка сказала свои первые слова на английском. Русский акцент был очень хорошо заметен, да и иногда, из-за нехватки или не знаний тех или иных слов, она переходила на русский. Она говорит только с Солдатом, Логаном, Профессором и Ороро, но это уже огромный прогресс. Ребекка может выходить из комнаты, не взяв с собой сто ножей. Девочка считает это место безопасным и не считает мутантов угрозой для себя и своих близких. Занятия с Монро проходят во дворе, поэтому Солдат может наблюдать за ребенком через окно своей комнаты или с любимой скамейки. Иногда к занятию присоединяется Анна Мария (Шельма) и все заканчивается спаррингом, после которого восторженная Ребекка ещё долго не может усидеть на месте. В такие дни Солдат более чем счастлив и спокоен.

Он тяжело вздохнул и закатал рукав белоснежной водолазки. Доктор Хэнк Маккой (Зверь) так не и смог объяснить, как такое возможно, почему его метка появилась вновь. После всех вечерних сеансов с профессором Ксавье, под неусыпным контролем Эрика Леншерра, Солдат вспомнил все, что отняла у него Гидра. Исчезли все установки, триггеры и основные директивы заданий-приказов. Работа с Солдатом измотала Чарльза. Директор школы отсыпался три дня: не покидал комнату, не вставал с кровати. Доступ в комнату имели только доктор Маккой, Эрик, Джин Грей и Логан. Росомаха успокоил его, сказав, что с профессором все в порядке, просто он немного в шоке и старается сбросить воспоминания Солдата.

«Джеймс, Господи Боже, как же ты… Я не могу поверить в то, что ты до сих пор жив, а твой мозг в рабочем состоянии. Пройти через такое и не выпустить себе пулю в лоб… Ты необычайно силен духом. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь тебе. Верну твои воспоминания, а самые ужасные… Сделаю блеклыми и невзрачными. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя, сержант Барнс».

Солдат вспомнил все, но он все ещё не может отождествлять себя с Баки Барнсом. Ученики школы зовут его Джеймсом, доктор Маккой «мистером Барнсом», Шельма и Ороро Джеем. Если он не чувствует себя Баки, то есть ли у него соулмейт? Не ворует ли он его у этого Баки? А может ли быть родственная душа у Зимнего Солдата?

«Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?»

Он обвел пальцем свою метку на предплечье правой руки. Эти слова, написанные аккуратным почерком с завитушками, появились у него сразу после встречи со Стивом. Увидев их тогда в медблоке, Солдат впал в ступор, а затем в ярость. Тогда для него это казалось слишком сложным, пугающим и запутанным. Он хотел свободы, хотел иметь право на выбор, но все опять решили за него. В тот день он понял, почему Капитан Америка бегал за ним по всему миру, но едва ли это успокоило ярость внутри него. (А вот небольшая потасовка с Росомахой, лошадиная доза седативных и разговор с Чарльзом — вполне).

Чарльз не настаивал, но советовал поговорить со Стивом. Расставить все по местам, высказаться и, если он ничего к нему не чувствует (после стольких лет пыток Гидры, это было бы не удивительно), то разорвать связь.

Солдат не спешил звонить и радовать сей замечательной новостью Капитана Америку. Профессор Ксавье общается по телефону с Роджерсом каждую субботу в восемь вечера. Сообщает о здоровье Солдата (психологическом и физическом), его успехах и извечное «сержант Барнс свяжется с Вами, Стивен, когда будет готов, не торопите его. Понимаю, что это тяжело, но проявите терпение.» После этих звонков Солдат обычно сидел рядом с Ребеккой или тренировался с Логаном. Прочищал мозги и сбрасывал эмоции.

Подняв камень, Солдат запустил его в небольшой пруд. Тот сделал несколько прыжков и ушел ко дну.

Прошло пять месяцев. Воспоминаний стало больше. В каждом из них был Стив: совсем костлявый, того гляди и ветром сдует, но до боли родной и знакомый Стиви, и огромный, устрашающий, но пышущий здоровьем и силой, Стив. Роджерс был с ним практически всегда. Он и вправду любил его. Он так же был любим. Любовь была яркой, искрометной и быстро закончилась.

Хочет ли он вернуть это душащее, но такое светлое и теплое чувство обратно? Ведь оно рядом, только руку протяни.

Солдат тяжело вздохнул и встал со скамьи.

Темнеет. Зажглись фонари на территории. Стало совсем тихо, только и слышно журчание воды из фонтанчика. Медленно зажигались мириады звезд в темном небе. Солдат сделал глубокий вздох и достал телефон, что так любезно швырнул подарил Логан.

— Позвонить своему блондинистому качку или не позвонить — вот в чем вопрос? — раздавшийся в темноте хриплый голос заставил вздрогнуть, и закрыть книгу контактов в мобильном.

Убрав телефон обратно в карман, Солдат обернулся к говорящему и мрачно на него уставился.

— Твой взгляд серийного убийцы уже не актуален. Не тогда, когда я знаю, что ты заплетаешь косички своей доченьке и пьешь чай с инвалидом, — хмыкнул Рамлоу, выпуская сигаретный дым кольцами.

Очередной сюрприз в этом чертовом мире. Никто не может сдохнуть по-настоящему. Из достоверных источников Солдат узнал, что командир СТРАЙКа был погребен заживо зданием ЩИТа. Казалось бы, что от такого любой человек должен протянуть ноги. Рамлоу не был улучшен сывороткой, не облучен радиацией и прочее. Брок Рамлоу сбежал из больницы с ожогами третьей степени и каким-то неебическим способом стал мутантом.

Солдат узнал об этом случайно, когда заметил его в коридоре и попытался исправить небольшое недоразумение, из-за которого тот ещё дышал. Поврежденные внутренние органы не стали помехой истерическому смеху, когда Шельма пыталась донести до него, что Рамлоу, вроде как, на стороне добра и света. А способность бывшего командира…

— Быть ебанутым мудаком, — пожал плечами Логан, помогая Солдату лечь на медицинскую койку.

— С этой задачей ты справляешься лучше, чем я, красавчик, — Рамлоу зашипел, когда доктор Маккой вытащил из его печени нож Ребекки, — а я стал блядским Т-1000.

Солдат не понял очередной отсылки и тогда Логан пообещал показать ему этот фильм, а доктор объяснил, что же произошло с его бывшим командиром. Нет, Гидра больше ни с кем не экспериментировала, после Солдата и Ребекки. Да и Рамлоу не из тех, кто дал бы полный доступ к своему телу, если это не касается постели. Зверь предполагает, что это произошло во время падения здания. Какие-то вещества, химикаты, попали в кровь Брока и полностью изменили ДНК.

Солдат наблюдал за ожесточенной тренировкой Рамлоу и Росомахи. Увиденное будоражило кровь и вызывало восхищение, с некоторой долей ужаса. Повреждённые участки тела Брока быстро восстанавливаются. Согласно теории Хэнка, каждая молекула запрограммирована на соединение с основной массой в радиусе до 14 км. Огнестрельное оружие и взрывчатые вещества против него оказываются бесполезными, (проверяли Гамбит и Циклоп) вызывают только баллистический шок и временную неподвижность. Маккой успокоил Солдата сказав, что оружие против бывшего гидровца есть, и оно надежно спрятано самим Профессором.

Внезапно измененная раса Брока спасла от пожизненного тюремного заключения. Профессор Ксавье поручился за него, пообещав правительству, что тот и шагу не ступит за территорию школы. Рамлоу плевался ядом, сыпал проклятьями, но после волшебных пиздюлей от старших мутантов замолчал и решил научиться контролировать свои силы. Наблюдать за ним вызвалась Джин Грей, единственная, кто может его терпеть и не скрутит шею.

— Но я-то все ещё могу свернуть тебе шею. Несколько раз, — усмехнулся Солдат, выхватывая у Рамлоу сигарету из рук, делая жадную затяжку, — переживешь приятные минуты сращивания шейных позвонков.

Мужчина оскалился и толкнул его к стволу дерева, преградив дорогу правой рукой. Солдат сквозь прикрытые глаза посмотрел на него и выпустил дым изо рта. Рамлоу притворно нежным движением руки погладил по щеке и выхватил сигарету из пухлых губ.

— Дерзким ты стал, Солдат. Дерзким и наглым, — проворчал он. — Пиздить тебя надо. Или выебать жестоко.

— Предлагаешь свою кандидатуру? — лениво поинтересовался Солдат, поглаживая сквозь ткань джинс свой телефон.

— Да на хуй ты мне сдался. Долбаеб такой, — фыркнул мужчина, смотря на небо, — придушишь же в первую брачную ночь. Или твой Капитанчик пришьет в темной подворотне. Он и так тобой болеет, а уж от ревности совсем поедет крышей.

— Боишься увидеть его темную сторону? — Солдат облизал губу кончиком языка и засунул правую руку в карман. Корпус телефона приятно охладил кожу руки.

Быть или не быть, да?

Брок усмехнулся и бросил бычок. Желтые искорки медленно потухали в темноте. Бывший гидровец скользнул по нему взглядом и покачал головой:

— Боюсь, что к демонам блондиночки никто не будет готов. Никто и никогда. Позвони уже своей Зене, Солдат, иначе по его душу отправится Властелин Металла, чьи субботние планы всегда летят в пизду из-за матери-наседки.

Как только мужчина скрылся во мраке ночи, Солдат тут же достал телефон и задумчиво покрутил его в своей руке. Стив в такое время не спит, это он точно знает. Готовит ужин, рисует, возможно перечитывает книги из прошлого, смотрит кабельное или пишет отчет об успешной миссии. Вероятны так же походы в Башню Мстителей или дружеские посиделки с мужиком крылатым и рыжей шпионкой. Он знает, чем бы Стив ни занимался, все бросит и приедет к нему, стоит только захотеть. Стив Роджерс готов на все ради него. А он сам?

В школе стояла идеальная тишина. На первом этаже, в гостиной, тихо работал телевизор. На диване растянулись Шельма с Гамбитом. Уставшие, перевязанные, словно мумии, после успешной миссии по спасению мутанта, они нежились в объятиях друг друга и смотрели черно-белое кино. Солдат тихо, чтобы не беспокоить парочку, поднялся на свой этаж. В его комнате тихо спала Ребекка. Он поправил сползшее одеяло и убрал волосы девочки за ушко. Аккуратно, дабы не разбудить уставшую малышку, прилег на свою часть кровати. Девочка тут же прильнула к теплому боку и сладко засопела. С минуту полежал без движений, а затем обнял её металлической рукой, поглаживая по спинке. Чмокнув Ребекку в светлую макушку, он достал телефон и наконец-то решился.

«Ты свободен завтра утром? Д.Б.»

***

 

Стив

Стив не спал всю ночь. Слишком был взвинчен и взбудоражен. Вместе с ним не спали Наташа с Сэмом, активно оказывая поддержку и возвращая с небес на землю. Стив не надеялся на что-то большее, звезд с неба не хватал. Он был рад и тому, что его ожидание наконец-то окупилось, и Баки написал ему.

После того, как Стив увидел, что Баки больше не в лапах Гидры, что он адекватен, сам принимает решения и он почти в порядке, то его боль немного утихла. Баки нашёл друга, союзника и надежное убежище. В школе профессора Ксавье его никто не тронет, не похитит и не используют в ужасных целях. О нем позаботятся, ему помогут. Стив продержался неделю, спасибо дополнительным нагрузкам от Наташи, а затем позвонил Чарльзу. Он получал отчеты о Баки. Знал, что тот делает успехи, адаптируется в новом мире, без боли и приказов, и он счастлив. Но это не то же самое, что видеть и чувствовать его. Стив хочет помогать Баки открывать прелести будущего. Держать за руку, обнимать, целовать и разговаривать с ним. О, он столько бы поведал ему. У него есть множество писем, черновиков о наболевшем, о накипевшим. Эти слова никогда не достигнут своего адресата. Возможно, когда-нибудь, он наберется смелости и вручит эту пачку Баки. Когда у них все будет хорошо, когда все наладится.

Баки не уточнял время.

Стив стоял перед воротами школы ровно в десять утра.

В школе кипела жизнь. Отовсюду звучал детский смех, голоса, звуки небольших взрывов. Везде бегали дети и подростки. Взрослые мутанты демонстрировали свою силу, показывая идеальный контроль над своими способностями. Стив чувствовал себя так, словно попал на другую планету. Чувствовалась защита, спокойствие и принятие. Было как-то неловко нарушать это уединение, вторгаться в чужой мир.

На помощь пришла смуглая женщина с пепельными волосами. Она представилась Шторм, и проводила его в небольшой садик. Баки на сеансе с профессором, но скоро они закончат. У Стива есть время на то, чтобы продумать все то, что он захочет сказать своему соулмейту. Он пообещал Сэму, что не будет давить на Баки, и надеется на то, что никогда не сбудется. Стив хотел бы заново узнать Баки, они оба здорово изменились за этот век, подружиться и начать встречаться. Они смогут это сделать, если будут действовать сообща. Если будут вместе.

Кто-то наблюдал за ним. Цепкий взгляд сверлил затылок. Враждебности Роджерс не чувствовал, только любопытство. Может кто-то из учеников узнал в нём Капитана Америку? Развернувшись, Стив взглядом поискал шпиона. Искомая нашлась на дереве, спряталась за крупными листьями клена. Та самая девочка, что была тогда с Баки.

Стив сглотнул и неуверенно ей улыбнулся.

Дочка Баки.

»…Но ты уже получил мой подарок?»

Подарок Баки пришёл на его email. Стив убил на чтение две ночи, а после не мог спать неделю. Злость на Гидру была бесконечной. Хотелось взять щит, завести Харлей и отправиться на поиски очередной базы, чтобы поубивать там всех и каждого. Почему это происходит с ними? Почему это происходит с его Баки? Блядские эксперименты Гидры, чертовы звери.

Стив абсолютно точно не готов был к этому сюрпризу. Только не после дела Зимнего Солдата. Наташа предлагала ему отдых. Она бы сама прочитала полученное дело и отправилась на поиски, но он ей этого не позволил. Романофф и так многое для него сделала, как и Сэм. Он с ними никогда не расплатится. Перечитал дело раз двести, наверное, и пожалел, что не может напиться. У Баки есть дочь, о существовании которой, никто из них не знал до этого момента. Шестилетняя девочка росла в боли, жестокости и убийствах. Она даже не знала о том, что она человек. Что может жить, не исполняя приказы Гидры. Ей шесть лет, а на её счету двадцать убийств нескольких политиков. Потому что, кто заподозрит убийцу в маленькой и хрупкой девочке? Такую хочется уберечь от всего мира, обнять и укутать в теплый плед.

Баки сказал, что убил Черную Вдову. По его мнению, Наташа — последняя женщина, которая пережила Красную Комнату. Значит ли это, что его девочка шла по программе «Зимний Солдат»?

Наташа пообещала разузнать о малышке побольше, а Тони — приготовить нужные документы «для семьи Барнс». Семьи в которую, Стив надеется, он скоро войдет…

— Ты Стив?

Стив вздрогнул, выныривая из своих воспоминаний. Девочка стояла рядом с ним и смотрела на него изучающим взглядом. Глаза у неё от Баки. Такие же невероятно красивые и живые. Она наклонила голову к плечу и протянула руку:

— Меня зовут Ребекка, но друзья называют Беккой, — девочка пожала плечами, словно искренне не понимала, зачем сокращать имя до чего-то непонятного.

Ребекка, да? Профессор не преувеличивал, Баки в самом деле вспомнил практически все. Бруклин, семья и сестра. Стив на это и не надеялся. Он боялся, если честно, что все, что Баки будет помнить, так это боль, кровь и бесконечную войну. Но довоенное время, тишину, покой и любовь… Об этом он даже и мечтать не смел. Гордость за Барнса переполняла его.

— Ты права. Я Стив, — кивнул герой, приседая на корточки, — у тебя красивое имя, Ребекка.

Девочка кивнула, словно знала это и так.

— У меня долгое время не было имени, пока Солдат не пришел за мной. Он забрал меня из Гидры. Гидра — это очень плохо. Они делают ужасные вещи и их надо остановить. Шторм говорит, что этим и занимаются Мстители, — Ребекка говорила быстро, но чётко. Словно боялась не успеть сказать все, о чём думала раньше. — Ты занимаешься этим, поэтому тебя нет рядом с нами. Ты родственная душа Солдата?

— Да… Я соулмейт Баки, — хрипло сказал Стив, кивая.

Какого черта? Все ещё Солдат? Баки никак не может склеить себя? Как ему почему помочь? Примет ли он эту самую помощь? Не сочтет за жалость и не примет за неприятие или давление?

— Ты не называешь его отцом, почему? — спросил он то, что тревожит его не первый день.

Ребекка пожала плечами, опускаясь на землю. Девочка водила кончиками пальцев по земле, задумавшись. Они тихо сидели рядом, почти касаясь друг друга локтями. Стив смотрел на то, как тренируются мутанты, терпеливо ожидая ответ малышки.

— Привязанности делают нас слабыми, — наконец сказала она, — уничтожают. Гидра первым делом уничтожает то, что тебе dorogo. Это глупо, но так я хочу zashitit его. Они знают о нашем родстве, но это как с монстрами. Кто-то из этих детей сказал, если верить в то, что ты не видишь плохое, то плохое не видит тебя. Если я не называю Солдата otsom, то Гидра не убьет его, и я не стану новым кулаком.

Стив судорожно вздохнул, сжимая кулаки и давя в себе желание обнять её. Нет, пока нельзя. Он может спугнуть или усугубить ситуацию. Свежо воспоминание о том, как Баки реагирует на то, как лезут к нему с утешением.

— Гидра больше не заберет вас, обещаю. Я этого не допущу, не позволю. Вы в безопасности, — ответил Роджерс, аккуратно касаясь её ладошки.

— Шторм и Шельма обещали тоже самое, — кивнула Ребекка, — как и Сол… отец. Мы не вернемся туда, потому что мы будем сражаться вместе.

Стив согласно кивнул, и помог ей встать на ноги. Улыбнувшись, он обернулся и замер. Баки стоял около входа и смотрел на них. Он был одет в темные джинсы и светлую футболку. Никакого тактического костюма, сорок ножей и пушек, как говорил Сэм. Баки был расслаблен, не скован в движениях и не ранен. Выглядел намного лучше, чем в их прошлую встречу. Их взгляды встретились. Время остановилось, Роджерс задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа. Ему нужно было знать, есть ли у него шанс, есть ли у них шанс, готов ли Баки…

Барнс, словно прочитав его мысли, улыбнулся, и приглашающее протянул свою правую руку вперед. Ребекка сжала руку Стива в своей и потянула к Баки. Роджерс все ещё не мог поверить в своё счастье. Все внутри него искрило, пело и дрожало. Он делает несколько больших шагов, а затем так же быстро притягивает удивленного Баки и целует. Целует страстно и жадно. Вжимается в тело своего соулмейта и трогает везде, куда только дотянется. Целует губы, скулы, шею и снова губы… Ребекка звонко смеётся, слышатся громкий свист и радостные овации. Но все это отходит на второй план, потому что его Баки вернулся к нему. Он радостно улыбается и обнимает Стива крепко-крепко.

 

_____

*Джеймс Хадсон - сын Росомахи из параллельной вселенной  
*Boeing X-43. Гиперзвуковой самолет Х-43А – это самый быстрый самолет в мире. Беспилотник во время тестирования показал фантастические результаты, он летел со скоростью 11230 километров в час. Это примерно в 9,6 раз больше, чем скорость звука  
*(фр) - Твой капитан - чертовски упрямый человек. Это раздражает.  
(фр) - Это не твоё дело. Ты можешь уйти, когда захочешь.  
(нем) - просто займитесь уже сексом, придурки.


End file.
